


The Grim Guardian Tales: Toothiana

by chocolatechiplague



Series: The Grim Guardian Tales [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Grim Guardian Tales
Genre: Blood, Dark, Fairies, Fairy Tales, Gen, Illusions, Violence, fairy tale, fairytale, grim story, grim tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothiana’s Grim Tale<br/>Chapter One<br/>Words: 1,500<br/>Genre: Horror</p><p>The children of the world have all stop believing in the Guardians that once protected them along with anything magical. The guardians become ruthless and violent in their need for believers to where they take them by force and punish those who don’t believe. No child is spared from the Guardians and their twisted holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grim Guardian Tales: Toothiana

It was the twinkling sound in her ears that woke up the small child„ strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun done by her mother on top of her head, spilling long strands of hair everywhere around her face. Looking around, curiosity was pulling her out of her comfortable bed in the dark hours of the night. Small creatures were in her dollhouse, lights flickering through the tiny windows, shadows showing what looked to be like birds having a small tea party, chatting and the comforting, sweet chimes were coming from them in the most enticing of ways. Crawling onto her hands and knees to look in, hazel eyes widened and a childs smile spread over her lips after she gasped in wonder, light flickering in her eyes. Fairies, fairies! Oh she had known fairies were real in her heart and they had come to play! 

“Hello there, I won’t hurt you. My name is Mary, do you want to play?”

Mary showed her manners, wanting to be polite as she read in storybooks that fairies preferred that in children. The fairies flew quickly out of the doll house, chirping,chattering, twinkling happily as they moved around Mary, gently pulling at her clothes and hands to leave her bedroom, to follow them to play at their house. The child ignored the warnings her parents always gave her to not go out at night, pulling her slippers on as she ran after the fairies with a smile and in her pink pajama dress. The door was already unlocked and opened, inviting her outside and to the fairy games. They spun her around in small, silly circles, more faeries joining ‘round them, even picking her up for a few seconds to let her fly and squeal in delight. Mary had never known such fun before and such magical times and now she never wanted it to end!

 

“Where do you live? Can we have a tea party?!”

The fairies nodded instantly and cooed, leading her to the edge of the town to the woods, through the large trees lined in soft, golden fairy lines leading their way through. The further they got, the more wonderful everything seemed from the flowers kissing her feet and toes, to the fairies dancing around her, but nothing would be as amazing as the tall, ivory palace that sat before her. The large doors opened welcomingly for Mary. A fairy gently soothed her messy hair from her face and lead her inside. The walls were colorful, each a different shade and color completely, never the same. Murals of feathers, fairies and a beautiful woman in fairies that Mary guessed was the princess here. Her excitement was growing the further down the long hallway she went, peering in elegant bedrooms, fully served and feast ready dining halls, kitchens full of piping hot, delicious aroma-ed foods. Maids, butlers, chefs, and children like her in each of these rooms bowed and smiled lovingly to her yet the fairies never let her into the rooms for long, quickly moving her alone after a handshake with a knight, a cookie from a chef and gentle pat from a maid.

Never once did she look back behind her, never seeing how the rooms darkened and became empty behind her, the flowers wilted as she passed, the walls bleeding the colors they once held until dull versions of what the girl saw, cracked and damaged behind repair. She never saw the actual state the children in each of those rooms were once she left, the empty shells of children with gaping, empty mouths.

Reaching a large set of doors, Mary looked to the fairies before pushing the doors open. This room was different, she could only see a few feet in front of her, could feel the warm rugs under her feet and felt the tugging and pulls, the pushing of the fairies to go further into the darkness. Her steps were slow and hesitate but she moved along, even when the rugs disappeared, her slippers smacking against hard, bare stone, the air went cold and stale, but what hit Mary the hardest was the rancid, rotting stench. She was reminded when her pet died and she tried to dig her hamster up a week later only to be hit with a decomposing corpse of her hamster. She wanted to turn around and return to the parties in the rest of the palace, she didn’t like this room, she didn’t like it at all and she was getting really cold in her thin pajama gown. Yet the fairies kept pushing her. Finally, small patches of moonlight came in through the cracks along the walls. She saw grime first then odd, small, white items on the ground with bits of red and pink clinging to half of them. What were they? They seemed familiar and yet she hadn’t a clue.

The further she went, the more she could hear a mix of a cry and bitter twinkle of laughter, the sound of something heavy moving along the floor. Finally she stepped into a spot of light, looking around.

“What… what’s going on?”

Mary questioned, shivering in the cold, watching as the fairies moved around her again only the beautiful illusion was gone, they were grostesque and nothing but dead feathers and bones, lifeless eyes looking to her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to go and find the door but she didn’t have to look back into the shadows to know it was gone. The crying sounds were louder and Mary covered her ears to try and block it out.

“Help me.”  
“I need you.”

“Why won’t you help me, Mary?”

Opening her eyes, unsure when she had closed them, Mary felt horror run through her veins, the view terrifying her even more then the dreadful sounds and cries had. There she was, the princess she had seen on the murals, like a larger version of the fairies she had followed into the palace. Mary could see the once beauty held, the grace the fairies had showed through the forest. Her skin was as dull and white as chalk, shattered and cracked, peeling in spots that reminded mary of a broken mirror. Once pink eyes were crimson and the whites turned to black of her eyes. What had been beautifully painted lips and colors dancing along delicate eyelids were now cracked and smeared colors.

“Come and help me, Mary.” She called again, dead, molten feathers were scattered around the chains confining the large fairy. She smiled to the child, once perfect teeth were sharpened into points, black along the dagger tips. Mary was convinced she could see strips of flesh in between those fangs of teeth.

“Why won’t you help me, don’t you love the fairies and I? Don’t you believe in me, Mary?” Mary longed for the door that was gone, longed to be back in her safe bed with her parents down the hall, looked to be out of this nightmare. The windows were boarded up, the light from the moonlight was waving in and out with the passing of clouds and when Mary stepped backwards to put some distance between her and the horror before her, her foot knocked against something. Mary risked a look, seeing the back of a doll. Slowly and shaking, she reached to pick it up. It was old, abandoned, blood staining the soft cloth clothing and what once was a smile had been ripped apart into an ugly, gapping hole void of teeth.

'Have you been flossing like a good girl, Mary? Come and let me see, let me help you Mary and you can help me.” The chains rattled as as the fairy pushed forward and tried to get closer to Mary who screamed and fell back just out of reach. Cracked lips of the woman curled in a scarlet smeared smile.

“Who are you?! What are you?!” Mary screamed in a shrill voice, clinging to the doll.

“Why … I am the Tooth Fairy, Mary. Let me reward you for taking such good care of my precious teeth.” Tooth cooed, fairies grasping Mary and pushing her towards Tooth despite how her feet pushed against the ground to get away, to run and out of their grasps, her slippers falling from her feet and toes touching the freezing stone. Her screams got louder when Tooth wrapped long, bony fingers with sharp nails along Marys ankle and pulled her in closer, reaching to grasp her chin and jaw roughly, forcing her mouth open to see those loveely teeth. Mary could see a necklace of bloody, gum lined teeth around Tooths neck, realizing what those small items scattered along the floor earlier were. The teeth of children and it didn’t take the child much to know what her own fate was.

“This is what happens when children do not believe. You brought this on yourself.”


End file.
